Ending Version Narusaku Sasuhina
by pingki954
Summary: ending versiku sendiri yang tidak suka pair ini jangan masuk. dari pada nanti anda kejang-kejang


Ending Version Narusaku Sasuhina

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Note : semua nama ku ambil dari samurai x, namun nama tidak mencerminkan karakter.**

…

Dan mereka berada disana, dua pemuda beserta jiwa mereka. Terbaring lemah dengan satu lengan sama-sama hilang akibat pertarungan luar biasa yang mereka lakukan.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sebelumnya melakukan duel hebat, sama-sama terbaring lemah diatas patung besar dengan tangan yang saling terkait. Seperti hubungan persaudaraan diantara mereka. Dan takdir mereka sudah diputuskan.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke yang terbaring, ada Sakura yang memapah gurunya sambil terus mencari keberadaan mereka. Saat ia menemukannya, ia dan gurunya sadar tahu tim tujuh akan berkumpul kembali di lembah dimana semuanya akan berakhir.

"Disana? Jadi mereka memang kesini, ya…" ujar gurunya.

Saat Sakura melihat kedua laki-laki itu, perasaannya membuncah antara senang dan khawatir melihat kondisi mereka berdua, ia tidak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Sakura-chan" dan Naruto segera menyadari kedatangannya, ketika ia mendekat. Wanita itu langsung mengunakan cakra medisnya untuk melakukan pengobatan. Naruto dengan senyum lebar berterimakasih padanya. Sedangkan satu orang lagi yang terbaring disamping Naruto, memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Namun ia tidak membiarkan lelaki itu berbicara banyak, walaupun ia sekarang sedang menyerah dan meminta maaf padanya. Ia tidak pernah membencinya, tanpa minta maaf pun ia pasti akan memaafkannya.

Lalu mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Naruto masih memasang senyum lebarnya, ia yang paling senang diantara mereka bertiga, bisa menepati janjinya dan menolong sahabatnya dari kegelapan, dan mungkin sekarang ia bisa menyelamatkan semua orang.

Ia berusaha bangun untuk duduk, Sakura segera memapahnya, "Jangan bergerak dulu, aku takut darahnya keluar banyak." Lelaki kuning itu tersenyum lagi. Wanita itu masih terisak, ia memandang Sakura lama kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

"Jadi Sakura-chan, aku sudah menepati janji, kan?" tanyanya antusias, gadis itu terpaku sejenak kemudian ia mengangguk senang.

"Dan… setelah ini kau akan kencan denganku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit iseng. Sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi lebar Sakura.

**Buk!** Dan kepalanya di pukul cukup keras oleh wanita itu

"Kau masih bicara begitu, disaat begini!" yang ia lakukan hanya tertawa, Sakura masih sama. Yang tidak ia sangka adalah pelukan yang tiba-tiba wanita itu berikan, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Baka." Sasuke tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya.

Lelaki itu akhirnya ikut bangun, tertawa bersama saat Naruto menggoda sakura yang merona. Ya, mereka akan bersama-sama lagi.

…

Segera setelah itu mereka melakukan segel dan membebaskan semua orang yang terkena jurus zetsu

Disudut lain , seorang perempuan berambut indigo juga baru terbebas. Ia bahagia semua orang selamat, ia juga bahagia melihat Naruto yang tertawa senang. Walaupun tidak tertawa bersamanya.

"Relakan saja." Wanita itu cukup terkejut dengan orang yang tidak disangka berada di sampingnya, lelaki yang juga kehilangan tangannya. Ia memandang tidak mengerti pada pemuda yang pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ia bingung.

Ia melangkah cukup jauh hampir mencapai pintu gerbang, namun di depannya ada dua orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hah…aku tidak berpikir kalian akan datang."

Sakura dan Naruto memandang pria itu dengan rasa sedih, "Sasuke-kun, kau akan pergi, padahal nenek Tsunade baru saja mengantikan tanganmu dan Naruto dari sel Hashirama… Kau akan pergi begitu saja." Wanita itu sedih, Sasuke tidak harus pergi. Naruto merangkul bahunya berusaha menenangkan.

Sasuke memakai ekpresi yang sama, "Aku Harus melihatnya sendiri… dunia ini sebenarnya." Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum, melihat sahabatnya yang sudah berubah.

"Padahal, aku ingin melakukan banyak hal bersamamu dan Naruto. Seperti saat kita bersama dalam tim tujuh." Ujar Sakura sedikit tersipu, Naruto mengangguk ingin mengatakan hal yang sama.

Wanita itu masih terlihat murung, namun ia terkejut ketika Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya.

**Tap **… dan dua jari bersarang di dahinya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

"Ya."

"Sasuke… lihatlah baik-baik dunia ini, dan kembali kesini kalau sudah mengenalnya." Dan mereka kembali tersenyum.

...

**Dan inilah cap 700 ending versiku.**

**Dan… semua berawal dari sini. **(di mulai dari pintu gerbang kemudian menuju ke patung hokage)

"HE…HE…HE…"seorang bocah kecil dengan baju menutup kepalanya, dan seekor anjing di atas kepalanya. Tertawa terkekeh sambil mencoret-coret patung para kage. Tanpa disadarinya disampingnya yang menggantung, muncul sosok gadis berambut pendek berwarna merah jambu. Langsung berteriak di kupingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! DATTEBANNE!"

"UWAAAA!" Bocah laki-laki itu terkejut.

"Berani sekali kau mencoret patung wajah ayahku, dan para kage lainnya!" Bocah laki-laki menyeringai kemudian. "Kenapa, kau tidak berani melakukannya, kan?"

Gadis itu memandang bocah itu dengan marah. Ia memukul dadanya dengan bangga.

"Dengar, ya. Aku adalah penjaga patung Hokage**! Namaku Kaoru Uzumaki anak dan cucu dari empat pahlawan tahu**!" Bocah itu diam.

"Pahlawan katamu… menggelikan. Dasar tukang pamer! Karena yang pantas jadi Hokage adalah aku, Seijuro putra Inuzuka! Dan aku akan melampaui Hokage-Hogake lainnya."

"Kalau soal Hokage aku tidak akan menyerah! Lihat saja kelak wajahku akan berada di deretan patung Hokage! Dattebane"

"Kau jadi Hokage? Mana bisa! Dasar jidat lebar bermuka stroberry!" sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi perempuan itu.

"SHANNAROOO!"

**BUK…BUK…BUK**…

Bocah laki-laki yang dipukul itu berayun-ayun sangat kencang, di kepalanya muncul benjolan sebesar kentang. Ia memandang benci si gadis sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Dasar jelek-jelek!"

"A-P-A K-A-T-A-MU!~" muka si gadis menghitam dari kepalanya keluar asap. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat siap memukul bocah itu lagi.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disana! Hah!" dan tindakannya berhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan dari bawah.

"Wah gawat! Itu Ino-sensei."

Wanita yang dipanggil Ino-sensei itu memandang jengkel pada mereka, namun ia lebih jengkel lagi pada orang yang terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Setiap generasi pasti yang ada yang seperti ini, ya? Ah aku merasa tertolong."

Dan guru muda itu hanya bisa berteriak, "Iruka-sensei! Aku menderita tahu!"

.

Ino memandang jengkel kedua muridnya yang sudah ia ikat.

"Kaoru… ini adalah tahun ketigamu di akademi, kan!?" wanita berambut pirang itu menujuk-nunjuk muka si gadis dengan jengkel.

"Seharusnya kau belajar, agar lulus di ujian berikutnya! Bukan main-main, dasar bodoh!" gadis bernama Kaoru memandang sebal.

"Aku tidak main-main sensei! Aku sedang menjaga patung Hokage!" Perempatan muncul di dahi Ino. "Siapa suruh kau melakukan itu!" Namun kata-katanya cuma di respon dengan wajah masa bodo.

"Sensei kenapa aku juga diikat, aku tidak bersalah! Ya, kan Kokomaru!"

"Guk!"

Grrr! Kemarahan Ino semakin menguar.

"Diam kalian semua! Hari ini tes _hange no jutsu_ semuanya baris! Berubah jadi aku dengan sempurna!" dan semua murid yang ada di kelas Akademi Konoha kaget dan mengerutu.

"Semua salah kamu, tahu!" si Seijuro memandang jengkel pada Kaoru. "Mana ku tahu" ia balas melempar tatapan yang sama jengkelnya.

'Sial! Membosan, kan! Nattebane! Baiklah kalau sensei menginginkannya, akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang special.'

"Kaoru Uzumaki! Kau berikutnya!" gadis itu tersenyum aneh , sambil menyentuh goggle di dahinya ia membuat segel dengan tangan.

"Henge!"

**Poo! pof**

Ino memperhatikan dengan serius, apa yang di lakukan muridnya yang sering bikin keonaran ini. Kumpulan asap berkumpul menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu, kemudian perlahan-lahan menghilang. Mengantikan dengan wujud seseorang yang sering ia temui, dan mau bersusah payah ia buat bekal setiap harinya.

Bibir yang tersenyum manis dan kedipan nakal kearahnya! Sosok itu adalah Sai tanpa pakaian

Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata, kecuali.

**CROOT!**

Darah segar mengguncur dari hidungnya.

"Gya ha…ha…ha…! Terimalah jurus spesialis keluarga Uzumaki yang terhebat!" Gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah kembali ke wujudnya yang semula.

Ino bangkit dengan perlahan, dan menghentikan darah di hidungnya.

"Dasar Bodoh! Jangan Seenaknya Memamerkan Jurus Tak Berguna!"

.

Kouru melompat cepat. Wajahnya tersungging senyum gembira. 'Untung aku bisa lolos dari Ino-sensei, kalau tidak aku pasti di hukum lebih berat lagi.' Namun, larinya berhenti sebelum tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya. Orang yang di depannya adalah laki-laki yang umur lebih muda di bawahnya, memandang Kaoru secara angkuh.

Kaoru kaget, apalagi dengan lambang Konoha di dahinya.

"Kau jadi genin?"

"Tentu saja!" ia berkata dengan angkuh, "Aku tidak seperti kau yang selalu main-main dan kabur dari kelas. Dasar super idiot!" wajah Kaoru memerah karena marah.

"Mau bertarung!hah! sini kau akan kulayani!" Kaoru mengambil kuda-kuda, sedangkan si pria memandang tidak minat padanya.

"Aku tidak akan bertarung, dengan gadis yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Apalagi kau bahkan tidak punya ini."kata bocah laki-laki sambil menunjukkan lambing di dahinya.

"Dasar Kenshin si keren yang menyebalkan!" ia benar-benar ingin menghancurkan wajah songgong itu. Lalu pria dengan mata putih itu pergi. Selanjutnya Kaoru berlari lagi, tak beberapa jauh ia melihat Konohamaru yang berdiri sendiri, wajahnya menunjukkan kejengkelan.

"Konohamaru-sensei! Ayah mana?" gadis itu bertanya karena tahu, sensei ini pasti bersama ayahnya. Pria itu menunjuk dengan kepala kearah sebuah pohon. Di sana ada Naruto yang berusaha mengambil sebuah balon yang menyangkut di dahan yang tinggi. Milik seorang bocah kecil yang sedari tadi menangis dibawah.

"Ah…ayah selalu melakukan hal itu!" Konohamaru tersenyum. "Tentu saja, ia kan selalu berkeliling desa untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu. Ia bilang, ia orang yang paling bertanggung jawab pada semua orang di desa."

Dan mereka berdua tersenyum, melihat naruto yang hendak turun dan mengembalikan balon itu pada bocah laki-laki. Namun tanpa sengaja, kain yang ada di belakangnya nyangkut di salah dahan dan dengan tidak elitnya ia tergelincir dan nyusep kebawah.

Kaoru menepuk jidatnya, "benaran, hokage, tidak sih?" Sedangkan Naruto bergegas bangun, bersikap pura-pura cool.

"Jaga baik-baik balonmu, ya! Dattebaiyo!" ujar Naruto sambil memamerka senyum lebarnya. bocah itu yang tadinya cemas, akhirnya mengangguk senang, sebelum pergi ia melambaikan tangannya. "Aku suka Hokage!" dan Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, saat melihat anaknya bersama Konohamaru ia melambai senang.

Konohamaru melihat warna langit, kemudian ia kembali melihat si gadis berambut merah jambu itu, "Kaoru, kamu kabur lagi dari akademi?" gadis itu tertawa malu, sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Padahal di ujian sebelumnya kau gagal, kan? Apa kau tidak bosan memakai goggle itu, hah?" gadis itu mengerucut bibirnya. "Habisnya, ujian kelulusan selalu di tentukan dengan jutsu kelemahanku."

Konohamaru memandang lama pada gadis itu, "Kau mirip ayahmu, ya?"

"Guru… dari pada itu, akan kutunjukkan jurus yang sensei ajarkan!" Konohamaru kaget, "Kau sudah bisa?" padahal ia baru kemaren mengajari anak itu, 'Benar-benar anak Naruto, ya?'

Namun wajahnya kemudian berubah aneh, "Khu…khu… kalau begitu perlihatkan padaku, Kaoru-chan!"

Kaoru langsung melakukan perubahan, Konohamaru menantinya dengan air liur menetes. Sedangkan Naruto menuju kearah mereka.

Kaoru langsung berubah, menjadi seseorang yang membuat Konohamaru kaget setengah mati, "Laki-Laki…S-Sasuke!"

Sosok itu tersenyum genit kearah Naruto sambil melempar kisu. "Naruto-kun~" membuat tubuh Naruto kejang-kejang dan tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

**BUK!**

"Jangan memperlihatkan yang seperti itu! Bodoh!" Kaoru mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak oleh senseinya. Naruto bangkit dan melotot kearah Konohamaru yang cengegesan.

"K o no hamaru! Kau…" Namun kata-katanya langsung di potong oleh seseorang yang tidak seberapa jauh di belakangnya.

"Beraninya kalian mengajari anakku jurus tidak berguna itu!" Naruto mengerakkan lehernya takut-takut lalu dengan panik ia menjelaskan pada Sakura—istrinya.

"B-bukan aku Sakura-chan!"

"Ah gawat ibu tahu!" Sakura memandang tiga orang itu marah, di belakangnya ada api yang menyala.

"Kau! Bukankah hari ini ada pertemuan para kage? Kenapa dari tadi terus main-main? Dan Kaoru! Ino melapor pada ibu kalau kau kabur lagi!"

Gadis itu mencemoh, "Dasar sensei tukang ngadu."

"Sakura-chan aku bukan main-main tapi sedang membantu daun-daun Konoha yang baru!" kata Naruto sok pamer.

"Diam kalian! Shannaroooooo!" Naruto memandang ngeri pada kekuatan Sakura yang melebihi biasanya.

"Kaoru sayang! Selamatkan dirimu nak! Ayah dan Konohamaru pergi dulu!" namun sebelum mereka sempat melakukan jutsu pemindah pukulan itu telak menimpa mereka, sehingga terpelanting cukup jauh.

"He, Naruto apa dia benar-benar wanita?" ujar konohamaru miris dan tidak percaya.

"Apa boleh buat, ia istrinya Hokage, kan?" dan jawaban yang penuh kebanggan , keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Dasar! wanita mengerikan itu masih dibanggakan!' Konohamaru mengerutu sebal sebelum tubuhnya menghilang.

Sedangkan Kaoru mengambil kesempatan itu dan kabur secepatnya. "Kaoru! Ibu belum selesai denganmu!"

"Sakura?... Kenapa berteriak di sini? Bukankah kau ada pasien dirumah sakit?" Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan gurunya. " Ah Tsunade-sensei, Kaoru kabur lagi." Wanita yang masih kelihatan muda itu tertawa.

"Padahal fisiknya semua mirip kamu! Tapi sifatnya malah ikut Naruto, ya?" Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi, guru kau mau kemana?" wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "Hari ini ada reuni. Sudah ya!" Sakura tersenyum, setidaknya gurunya masih punya kegiatan. Kemudian ia buru-buru pergi ketika ingat meninggalkan pasiennya di rumah sakit.

…

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut mencuat tidak searah jarum jam, membuang nafas berkali-kali. Membuat perempuan yang sedang memasak tersenyum. Tahu anaknya akan segera latihan dengan ayahnya.

"Sanosuke-kun, ambil ini!" wanita itu bernama Hinata, memasukkan dango yang sudah ia bungkus kedalam kantong anaknya.

"Nanti saat kau lelah makan saja diam-diam." Dan anak laki-laki itu tersenyum senang.

"Ibu kenapa aku belum menguasai jurus api? padahal kalau itu kakak, pasti sudah bisa, sekarang bahkan sudah jadi genin padahal baru setahun jadi murid akademi." Hinata tersenyum lagi. "Sanosuke-kun tidak usah cemas, belajar saja yang baik."

"Bukan belajar bu, latihan!" Hinata tersenyum menanggapi semangat anak keduannya.

"Sanosuke-kun!" Seorang wanita berambut merah berkaca mata memeluk tubuhnya erat, bocah laki-laki itu panik mendorong wanita yang memeluknya. "Jangan dekat-dekat."

"Sanosuke-kun tidak perlu khawatir, karena cakramu pasti lebih besar daripada punya Kenshin-kun" ujar perempuan berambut merah yang masih betah memeluk tubuh bocah laki-laki itu.

"Karin! Kau sekarang pedofil?" Sebuah tendangan melayang ketubuhnya, kemudian tubuh itu pecah menjadi air. "Diam kau Suigetsu!"

Dan seseorang laki-laki dewasa yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya bersuara karena tidak tahan dengan dua orang temannya. "Kalian selalu bertengkar! Kenapa tidak menikah saja?" Karin syok menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka mahkluk air itu!" Suigetsu yang sudah berubah, kembali berujar sinis. "aku juga tidak suka pada gadis pemarah seperti dia!"

"Apa kau bilang!" Dan pertengkaran hebatpun terjadi. Sanosuke memandang itu dalam diam, kemudian mendekat pada ibunya yang sibuk menata makanan. Menarik ujung baju perlahan.

"Bu, kenapa mereka disini?" Hinata memandang anaknya kembali tersenyum lembut. "Mereka, kan teman ayahmu, Sanosuke-kun," kemudian ia beralih pada orang lain dirumahnya.

"Makanan sudah siap! …Sanosuke, panggil ayahmu." Bocah itu mengangguk lalu segera pergi, sedangkan Karin yang masih menghajar Suigetsu berlari dan memeluk tubuh Hinata. "Aku suka Hinata-chan!" Suigetsu memandang malas pada pemandangan itu.

"Dasar penjilat." Dan tatapan tajam diarahkan padanya.

.

"Ayah kenapa setelah jadi genin, kakak tidak mau memperhatikan dan bermain denganku lagi ? Padahal aku adiknya…" Sasuke memandang anaknya dalam diam, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, Hinata dan semua orang yang menyelesaikan makan itu terdiam, menanti apa yang akan Sasuke bilang.

"Sanosuke, berhenti mengikuti kakakmu!" bocah itu terkejut. "Kau punya jalan mu sendiri,...tapi, sayangilah kakakmu dan tetap percaya padanya." Bocah itu kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya ayahnya yang tidak berubah ekpresi, dan semua orang didalam ruangan itu tersenyum bahagia.

…

Choji namanya berhenti di persimpangan dua jalan, seperti jalan itu yang terbelah dua, hatinya juga ikut terbelah dua. Ditanganya ada sebuah kertas berisi brosur makan gratis, di Yakiniku sepuasnya yang berakhir hari ini. Dia bingung soalnya kemarin Ino bilang ada perempuan yang ingin berkenalan dengannya hari ini.

Jadi ia harus pilih yang mana, makanan? Atau perempuan?

"UWAAA! KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA PILIH KEDUANYA!"

Mari tinggalkan Choji dengan kebingungannya, kita beralih pada tiga orang yang sudah berumur dan lajang berbincang bersama, satu orang dari mereka duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Jadi, Kakashi kau mengundurkan diri, lalu mau berkelana, hah?" Tanya Gai antusias, lalu dibalas dengan penuh rasa malas dari rivalnya. "Ya begitulah, aku akan pergi dengan anaknya Kurenai."

Gai menunjukkan jempolnya dengan sinar yang muncul dibibirnya. "Baiklah Kakashi pergilah! Kobarkan semangat masa muda yang sudah tidak bisa lagi aku kobarkan!" Namun tiba-tiba ia meringis sakit di pinggangnya. "Ah…encokku."

"—Kau memang sudah tua Gai!" dan aura suram segera menguar, Yamato tersenyum melihat dua orang seniornya sedangkan Kakashi pergi dengan rasa tidak bersalahnya, Yamato juga segera angkat kaki sebelum semangat aneh itu menunjuk kearahnya.

Sekarang kita menuju, pada masa muda dari seorang pria yang masih menyala-nyala terang.

"Baiklah anak-anak! perkenalkan diri kalian mulai dari yang kanan." Bocah yang duduk itu memandang gurunya dalam diam tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, kemudian Lee berdehem barulah ia bicara.

"Namaku Kenshin Uchiha, yang kusuka ibu dan ayahku, yang tidak kusuka orang yang menghina adikku! Keinginanku adalah mengembalikan nama baik klanku dan diakui oleh klan ibuku." Lee memandang sambil tersenyum pada bocah bermata putih itu, ingatannya pada saat ia menjadi genin dengan dua orang teman Nampak di matanya.

"Baiklah sekarang yang perempuan." Bocah perempuan itu dengan bahagia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Megumi… aku ingin menjadi ninja medis sekaligus istrinya Hokage, seperti Sakura Haruno-sama. Kenshin-kun, kalau cita-citamu ingin terkabulkan…" ia mendekat tanpa malu-malu pada Kenshin dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan si bocah laki-laki memandang tidak mengerti dengan tingkah anehnya.

"Kau harus jadi Hokage, dan aku mau kok jadi istrimu." Lee menghela nafas dari pada jadi ninja, anak-anak perempuan lebih tertarik pada kisah cinta.

"Aku… aku guru!" dan bocah satu lagi langsung berteriak padanya, si gadis langsung mendelik karena ia di ganggu.

"Aku ingin membuktikan kalau ninja itu tidak hanya bisa menguasai ninjutsu dan genjutsu saja guru!" lee tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang lebih lebar, pria ini mengingatkan dirinya sejak kecil.

"Dasar payah!" komentar kenshin sesama kelompoknya membuat ia marah. "Mau apa kamu! Ngajak berkelahi, hah!" dan dua aliran listrik mengalir dari mata-mata bocah laki-laki itu.

Lee menghentikan dua orang yang saling mengirim hawa perang itu, dan dengan penuh semangat ia mengangkat jempolnya! "Baiklah anak-anak yang penuh semangat masa muda!"

"Aku senang dengan semangat kalian! Akan ku berikan ini pada kalian!" dengan tawa bangga ia mengeluarkan sesutu di balik jaket joninnya.

"Aku dan Gai-sensei jadi kuat dengan ini…" mendadak anak muridnya jadi antusias dengan jonin baru mereka. Apalagi bocah berambut pendek bernama Shishio. "Eh! Apa!? Apa!? Sensei!"

**JRENGGG!**

"Ini!" Lee tersenyum sambil memamerkan sebuah baju karet ketat, Shishio langsung berteriak antusias sedangkan Kenshin dan Megumi memandang syok.

"Baju ketat di lengkapi dengan ventilasi yang bagus dan anti lembab membuat pemakainya mudah bergerak karena mengikuti bentuk tubuh dengan model sempurna dan bentuk yang indah!" terus ia melanjutkan dengan berapi-api.

"Kalau di kenakan saat latihan, pasti terasa perbedaannya, saat itu kalian pasti ingin memakainya setiap hari! Seperti aku ini!" terakhir ia memberikan senyum pesonanya dengan memamerkan gigi kinclongnya.

Shishio berteriak lantang! "Aku mau! Mau!" kenshin dan si gadis langsung pulang.

…

Shino masih betah memandang dua orang yang duduk di atas teras depan rumah. Salah satunya Si pria yang memandang kasihan pada sosok anjing yang selalu jadi sahabat karibnya, karena istrinya menjadikan anjing itu target latihannya.

Akamaru namanya, anjing yang bersusah payah menghindar dari serangan senjata yang di lempar oleh istrinya majikannya. Si wanita bercepol dua ,Tenten namanya.

"Aing! Aing!" kasihan.

"Jadi… Shino begitulah." Ujar si pria yang berasal dari klan Inuzuka, Kiba namanya.

"Pengawas ujian chunnin? Kau menyuruhku datang hanya karena itu?" Tenten mengerutu karena senjatanya jauh dari target, sedangkan Akamaru sudah lemas.

"Shino-kun kau tahu bagaimana Kiba! Dia selalu sok jadi pemimpin." Kiba memandang jengkel kearah istrinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shino-kun, aku penasaran kenapa belum menikah sampai saat ini" Kiba langsung antusias, ia juga pengen tahu.

"Belum ada serangga yang cocok." Dan Kiba tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Apalagi membayangkan temannya menikah dengan serangga.

Sekarang kita menuju kearah yang cukup jauh di sebuah air terjun, seseorang yang sedang menghafal bait lagu. Dia duduk di atas kepala binatang berukuran raksasa

"Yo! Naruto harus mendengar bait yang terhebat ini!"

"Jangan ganggu dia, mungkin ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya!"

"Tapi Naruto pasti punya waktu untuk baitku ini! Yo! Kita pergi…"

"Huh! Jangan salahkan aku ya? Ingat disana ada kakakmu juga."

…

Dan sekarang kita kembali pulang, menuju ke salah satu rumah paling ujung.

"Temari nee, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Wanita yang rambutnya dikucir empat bagian itu mengangguk, pada dua orang adiknya.

"Maaf, ya. Gaara dan Kankurou. Anak ku masih tidur, jadi kalian tidak bisa melihatnya." Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Ia seperti bapaknya, ya!" Kankurou terkekeh, setelah mengantar kepergian adik-adiknya, ia kembali menuju anaknya yang masih kecil, umur bayinya masih satu tahun, tapi itu bayi itu selalu tertidur dan terlihat malas untuk sekedar membuka matanya.

Ia merasa bersalah, padahal Gaara mampir hanya ingin melihat keponakannya, namun wajahnya berubah jengkel saat melihat ayah si bayi juga asyik tertidur disamping anaknya.

"Shikamaru! Bukankah ada pertemuan Gokage? Kenapa masih disini?" lelaki itu menguap.

"Dasar merepotkan! Hokage saja masih keluyuran di jalan. Biarkan aku tidur semenit lagi." Perempatan muncul di dahinya, dengan secepat kilat ia mengambil kipas dan menerbangkan lelaki yang berstatus suaminya itu. "dasar merepotkan." Ia sempat mengerutu sebelum melayang dan menghilang.

**BRUKK… BRAK…**

Untung bagi Konohamaru berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kakinya, tidak seperti Hokage dan Shikamaru yang mendarat tidak elit di atas tanah dengan kepala duluan.

Ia memandang malas pada dua orang itu." Shikamaru, kau di lemparkan istrimu ke sini?" lelaki itu berdiri dan menyapu bajunya bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Konohamaru. Lelaki boleh kalah dari perempuan juga!" Naruto tertawa. "Kau benar Shikamaru."

"Cih,bilang saja kalau istri-istri kalian mengerikan."

.

Naruto membuka topi Hokagenya, sebelum ia membuka ruangan buat rapat. Dengan senyum yang semakin lebar ia berkata lantang. "Ayo kita mulai rapatnya! Dattebaiyo!"

"Kau terlambat!" dan para pemimpin desa mengerutu padanya, yang di sambut kekehan dari Naruto.

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan."

" Tidak usah kau tiru kata-kata itu." Shikamaru memandang malas pada Hokage baru itu. Naruto kembali tertawa, kemudian pandangannya berubah serius. " Aku hanya sedang melindungi daun-daun muda yang akan menjadi api bagi Konoha selanjutnya."

Dan mereka semua tersenyum .

"Benar, kan Kurama! Dattebaiyo." Dan binatang raksasa itu mengeram di dalam tubuhnya. "Berisik." Tawa Naruto semakin keras.

…

"hei…seijuro Inuzuka! Kau mencoret patung Hokage, lagi ! hah!" dan semua orang melangkah dengan bahagia.

…

Pada awal-awal semuanya berdasarkan cap 699, cuma di ubah sana-sini, bagian Hinata dan Sasuke agak maksa. Ya?

Ah akhirnya selesai juga. Mungkin lain kali aku harus buat versi narusasu juga, ya ^^. Sebenarnya ingin buat cerita ini berbentuk gambar, tapi aku sudah mencoba tapi gambarku malah mirip doraemon berambut pirang. Hm aku ingin bilang. Aku buat ini bukan karena aku narusaku, aku ini narusasu lover. He…he…

Ok sekarang akan kuperkenalkan karakter baru di cerita ini. Semua nama aku ambil dari manga samurai x. tapi jangan membayangkan karakter manga itu.

**Kaoru Uzumaki** : karakter ini jadi favoritku, mungkin karena sifatnya mirip Naruto waktu kecil. Kulitnya dan goresan di pipi ikut Naruto selebihnya semua mirip Sakura, baik rambut dan matanya. Rambutnya pendek seperti Kushina waktu kecil dan mukanya agak lonjong, makanya dia sering di ejek si jidat lebar berkepala stroberry, cuma aku bingun dengan bajunya. Ia juga punya punya aksen seperti kushina, karena ku piker ia perempuan. Sebenarnya walaupun sering nakal ia adalah gadis yang ingin di akui bukan sebagai putri Hokage, makanya ia melindungi patung hokage dari anak-anak nakal. Aku juga ingin menceritakan sedikit bagian NARUTO- SAKURA-KAORU, di dalam rumah. Namun takut kepanjangan. Pasti jadi keluarga kocak, ya?

**Kenshin Uchiha** : pria ini kubuat agak mirip Itachi plus kerutannya juga, bajunya juga seperti Itachi waktu kecil dan memakai pedang di belakangnya, rambutnya hitam di ikat kebelakang seperti Kenshin di samurai x waktu kecil, dan punya anak rambut di bagian depan seperti Neji, matanya ikut Hinata cuma tidak sayu namun, lebih tegas. Sifat ikut bapaknya. Alasan kenapa ia berkata, 'ingin mengembalikan nama baik klannya dan diakui oleh klan ibunya' itu karena walaupun ia memiliki mata Hyuuga ia tidak bisa byakugan dan ia pun tidak punya sharingan, makanya ia angkuh untuk menutupi kelemahannya dan sedikit iri dengan adiknya karena memiliki mata uchiha. Namun suatu hari nanti didalam mata putihnya muncul sharingan, yang ini khayalkan sendiri, ya.

**Sanosuke Uchiha** : semuanya mirip Sasuke, kecuali warna rambutnya ikut Hinata dan sifatnya mirip Sasuke waktu kecil yang agak ceria. Ia selalu mengikuti kakaknya dan ingin melampauinya. Namun, meskipun begitu ia sangat menyanyangi kakaknya.

**Seijuro Inuzuka** : ini karakter kedua yang kusuka setelah Kaoru, semua mirip Kiba, ia juga memiliki anjing peliharaan, mungkin keinginan yang besar dari kiba dulu ingin jadi hokage, akhirnya keingannya itu muncul pada anaknya. Kenapa aku menikahkan Kiba dan Tenten, itu karena aku merasa aneh dengan perempuan yang menikah dengan kiba, perempuan itu tidak pernah aku lihat didalam manganya. Karena sepertinya tenten sendiri, ya kujodohkan saja.

**Anaknya Temari-Shikamaru** : kenapa ia masih kecil? Kalau aku piker dalam-dalam Shikamaru, kan pemalas, jadi ia yang paling terakhir menikah, dan ia juga malas membuat anak (kayaknya ini tidak mungkin ^^)

Anaknya kurenai, ikut MK aja, ^^

**Anggota tim Lee**, nah, yang perempuan dulunya kupikir untuk jadi anak Karin-suigetsu saja, tapi tidak jadi. Anak lelaki bernama shishio, ia tidak kugambarkan seperti Lee waktu kecil, namun seiring waktu, gayanya ikut Gai da Lee.

Kenapa aku buat semua orang sepertinya ingin jadi Hokage. Entahlah… saat melihat Naruto jadi Hokage, aku jadi mikir tren jadi Hokage pasti muncul bak wabah di Konoha. Rambut Naruto tidak pendek disini, aku tidak suka rambut pendek itu, kesannya Naruto seperti patah hati. Aku juga membuat naruto sebagai orang yang tidak suka pamer kekuatan di depan masyarakatnya, pemimpin seperti ini Nampak keren banget, kan?


End file.
